Green Bunny
Green Bunny was a Japanese animation company that specialized in the production of hentai OVAs. It was a subdivision of Japanese corporation Happinet, owned by Namco Bandai Holdings. The company has ceased to exist as of July 3rd, 2006. Meanwhile, the official site suddenly disappeared. They had about 40 series. 1st Logo (1996-1997) Nickname: "The Pink Panties" Logo: On a black background, we see an outline of a woman's butt wearing a pink G-string. Then, the words "GREEN BUNNY" fly in to the top-left hand corner, leaving residue trails. FX/SFX: The words flying in. Cheesy Factor: This logo is just too simple, it looks like something you can quickly make in Chyron. Also, there's a butt in the logo! Music/Sounds: A rising series of high-pitched synthesized "twinkles", which sounds like that one in the Walt Disney Television "Abstract Castle" logo. Availability: Can possibly be seen on hentai releases from the company. It was also seen on a Media Blasters DVD release of a censored version of Kite. Scare Factor: Low. Not as naughty as other porn logos, but it might be creepy to some. 2nd Logo (1997-2007) Nickname: "The Green Chibi Bunnies", "Don't Let It Deceive You!" Logo: A rabbit zooms into the screen. It explodes into an unfinished circle with an arrow. Ten tiny bunnies pop in and explode one by one, forming the words GREEN BUNNY. FX/SFX: The rabbits exploding. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It may be cute, but the in-your-face animation with the bunny ramming into the screen might scare some people. The music does not help matters either. Cheesy Factor: The bunnies are plain without noses, and the shine is quite cheap, otherwise decent CGI. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Same as the first Logo. It was also seen on a Media Blasters DVD release of a censored version of Mezzo-Forte. Category:Scary Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Anime Category:Hentai Category:Green Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Logos that contain rabbits Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1996 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 2006 Category:Cheap Logos Category:Logos that look cute Category:Sought before logos Category:Japanese Companies Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Inappropiate Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Pornography Category:3D Anime Category:Taken from "Words Worth" Category:Taken from "Mezzo Forte" Category:Taken from "Body Transfer" Category:Taken from "Cool Devices" Category:Taken from "Words Worth Gaiden" Category:Taken from "A Kite" Category:Taken from "La Blue Girl Returns" Category:Taken from "Crimson Climax" Category:Taken from "Inma Seiden: The Legend of the Beast of Lust" Category:Creepy Logos Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make MEIKO cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make SF-A2 Miki cry Category:Logos that make Kaai Yuki cry Category:Logos that make SeeU cry Category:Logos that make Lily cry Category:Japan Category:Logos that make Galaco cry Category:Cute Logos Category:Weird Logos Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Black Logos